


I Know That Guy

by Daeva_Labeija



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent Issues, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prompto is seventeen, Rut, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeva_Labeija/pseuds/Daeva_Labeija
Summary: Meeting somebody while on the verge of a heat usually has ‘one-time thing’ connotations. Prompto and Gladio couldn’t really afford that when they are both so close to the same person, Noctis. This is how they tiptoe around the fact that they’re fuckbuddies to the prince of Lucis. Canon-divergent, Brotherhood era.





	1. First Secret Part 1

"What's wrong? Didja bomb the test?" Prompto chirped from behind Noctis, who seemed at the brink of throwing his light gun at the arcade game's screen. _Game Over You Died,_  it said, all in red and dripping lettering like blood. The prince felt even more miffed.

Noctis didn't bother with a reply to his friend and instead leaned down to swipe his card on another game. At least, that's what he meant to do before somebody's hollering made him freeze and step back.

"Shouldn't you be in school?!" said a familiar gruff voice. Noctis moved away from the game so he can glare at his Shield.

"We were just heading home!" Prompto reacted right away, voice sounding like a frightened puppy. He nearly threw his own and Noct's bags out of fright. Noctis couldn't blame him. Gladio was huge. It didn't help that he looked all sorts of furious. "...wha- wait, it's you!" Prompto interjected after a while and suddenly his face was a bright red. He was chewing on his bottom lip and fiddling with the hem of his shirt and just like that, Noctis knew there was something up.

Noctis turned to look from his best friend to Gladio, throwing a more pointed stare at his sworn bodyguard. "You know each other?" Noctis asked and was awarded with a new sight - Gladio looking bashful.

Whatever this is, Noctis figured that his irresponsibility during exam week could be swept under the rug in the meantime.

* * *

**First Time**

* * *

They didn’t even really know each other.

Gladio was simply alerted of one blonde that always seemed to be with the prince ever since he started his first year in high school. He and Ignis knew that it was peculiar for the prince to hang around other people if he can help it. Ignis told him that as his sword and shield, he had to look into the matter, even if he knew Noctis wouldn’t be fond of him suspecting his friend of ill intentions.

‘His name is Prompto Argentum.’ He remembered Ignis telling him. He thought it was a foreign-sounding name.

It was after school on a Friday when Gladio spotted this Prompto kid seemingly distressing the prince.

They were in a crowded arcade, arguing. From his outside view of the arcade, the bodyguard couldn’t decipher any of their words. However, it seemed that the prince was upset and the blonde was backing away from him.

Gladio initially thought nothing of it, regarded it as a common spat between teen boys. His opinion changed when he saw the blonde slap the prince’s hand, then turn his heel, and ran off with pretty impressive speed. He saw Noctis try and come after him, but the blonde’s speed disheartened him.

Gladio thought Prompto might have stolen something from the prince. He could sense something terribly desperate from the blonde’s sudden actions.

And like a good bodyguard, he came after the prince’s attacker.

Gladio was led to a small house in a less-appealing part of the city. Thinking of how the blonde ran many blocks, without stopping, made Gladio suspect that there was something dire about his rashness.

‘Did he realize that I was tailing the prince?’ The thought crossed Gladiolus’ mind. If that were the case, then he really did need to talk to Prompto. There was no way some ordinary high school brat would be able to sense Gladio from far away.

‘Did he intend to cozy up to the prince to get a chance for a better life?’ Gladio kept juggling potential motives as he watched the blonde struggling to open his front door. From afar, Gladio could only guess why Prompto was half-doubled over and trembling.

Gladio glanced at the surrounding area to check if there are other people around. It seemed that Noctis’ friend lived in a relatively deserted place. He spotted a faded street sign on a nearby corner and the information there enabled him to connect the dots. Gladio figured out that Prompto was most likely a refugee. Recipients of state aid were given housing in this neighborhood. As he mulled over Prompto’s background, he heard shuffling coming from the blonde, creaking and then a door slamming shut. By this point, the bodyguard wanted to check in on the kid for two reasons: one, ask about what the problem was with Noctis back at the arcade and two, ask if he’s physically and mentally healthy.

He was still a crown citizen, after all. Gladio has still sworn to never let any get in harm’s way.

But, for all his training and experience, Gladio never anticipated that he would be lured by a kid like Prompto. The moment he opened the front door, a rich aroma flooded his senses. His grip on the doorknob tightened so much that it squeaked. Gladio struggled to keep his head clear and his judgment in tact but the allure of a sweet scent promised him things he can’t pass up.

Next thing he knew, he was following a trail an omega in heat had carelessly left. Gladio groaned at the thought that the omega didn’t intend any of that. He was courteous enough to let his pheromones spill only when he was in the enclosed space of his home.

Gladio’s legs seemed to move on their own, going in a slow but deliberate line past the living room, through a short hallway, leading to a slightly-ajar bedroom door. The smell alone told him that a sweet treat waited on the other side.

Gladio’s hand shook as it reached to push the door open. His higher faculties tried to drag him away from there. The promise of an omega in heat kept him there. The pulsing in his cock gave him all the motivation to enter the little bedroom, where his prize awaited.

The blonde was on his side, loosely curled into a ball. Within his fist was a pink dildo, jelly-like and pliant. Little whimpers and sighs escaped his throat and his eyelids fluttered open and shut, his eyes out of focus the whole while. His free hand tugged at his uniform’s tie. Gladio found him surrounded by many plump pillows and chocobo stuffed toys on his bed. Despite the creak of the door, he could tell that the omega barely recognized his presence.

Gladio’s eyes scanned the tiny things scattered around the blonde. He spotted lube and another jelly dildo, green this time with little rubber spikes and a funny face. A balm of some sort was left uncapped near the omega’s face. Gladio suspected it emitted artificial alpha scents. There were pills of varying colors and shapes. It seemed the blonde had too little control of his own movements that he spilled his medication.

“Even if you take these now, your symptoms won’t subside.” Gladio offered as he watched the blonde grasping at a pill.

“Ah?” The blonde was alerted and a look of fright crossed his face. “Who th-… who the hell are you?!” He threw the pink dildo at Gladio. The bodyguard didn’t bother to swat it away and just let it bounce off his chest. He kept watching him, trying to gauge whether the blonde was okay, which only further scared the omega.

“Wh-what are y-you doing here?” Gladio thought it was pitifully adorable how the blonde stammered. To that he cursed his biology.

“I’m telling you that your heat won’t let up even if you take those pills.” Gladio explained, voice tempered like steel. He himself was surprised at how he was holding up. “You’re supposed to take them a day or so before your actual heat. Didn’t your parents teach you that?”

The omega only pouted in response. He looked like he was about to say something but instead his lips quivered and his eyes watered. Gladio groaned at the sight. There were two ways to help this crown citizen and Gladio’s head is too muddled to notice the difference between helping him as a guard and helping him as an alpha. A voice in his head mocked that he’s only helping himself.

Prompto was scared enough about the situation that he was panicking. His breaths were quick and shallow and he looks just about ready to burst into tears. He still isn’t used to his heats. That, plus the fact that there was a scary-looking stranger in his house made him more terrified.

“Y-you should g-get out!” Prompto said, unaware that his shaky tone of voice affected Gladio. “I’m about to-… uhh…”

Gladio could see him fumbling at the scattered pills on the bed. “If you take those when your heat is already starting, it will only get worse.” He called him out in a much harsher tone than he intended.

“Aah!” Prompto whimpered in response, automatically feeling the alpha's assertion on him. He let go of the pills like they were lit embers and even showed the palms of his hands to the alpha, just to prove to him that he did what he was told. Then his shaky limbs put a barrier of pillows and toys between him and Gladio.

“Aah… alpha… hnn…” He mumbled repetitively. Prompto had never experienced being in the presence of an alpha at the start of his heat before.

Gladio’s eye twitched at the blatant show of fright. He wasn’t used to men acting like this. Probably because he’s never encountered a male omega in his life.

“Were you running away from Noctis because of your heat?” Gladio asked although by this point he was almost certain. “I guess I should thank you for being considerate. Noctis is a young alpha. He wouldn’t have been able to control his urges had he smelled you.” Gladio could only imagine what the headlines would be if the Crown Prince of Lucis was ever caught in an alpha trance in public.

“Noctis..? Alpha too?” Prompto’s breath hitched at nearly every syllable. His heat was ready to hit him hard and Gladio staying around only hastened that.

“You didn’t know?” Gladio thought it was too weird for an omega not to smell that. “Come on… you had to know that.”

“I… I’m…” Prompto stammered and Gladio sighed as he saw those teary eyes sparkling again.

Maybe he was just stupid. Maybe he was still insensitive to scents. Gladio cut the kid some slack. And he was aware of the fact that his alpha instincts contributed majorly to that. Right now, his thoughts centered on consoling the omega.

“Calm down.” Gladio’s voice was a rumble in Prompto’s head, affecting him enough that he gradually slowed his hitched breaths.

The alpha plucked away the pillows one by one and then rested his hands on the omega’s shoulders. Gladio felt the fabric of Prompto’s uniform with his palms. He rubbed incessantly while mentally arguing with himself whether or not it will be good to take off Prompto’s blazer.

Blue eyes looked up in a mix of fright and arousal. “Sh-should I..?” Prompto felt compelled to undo the buttons of his shirt, sensing that that was what the alpha wanted.

Prompto pulled his tie loose, while still looking at Gladio to check if what he was doing made the alpha happy.

"Do what you want."


	2. First Secret Part 2

Gladio let out a sigh, strangled from the tension in his gut and the awareness that if he lost a smidgen of control, what he's doing right now would be considered rape.

"Listen, I know you're not very focused right now but you have to keep talking to me." Gladio managed to say without touching the omega any more apart from slightly squeezing his shoulders.

Prompto's expression looked like nothing registered in his mind. He was staring at Gladio like he was one of the Six, stars in his eyes and mouth slack and wanting.

"I already know that you're a refugee. You don't need to hide that from me." Gladio thought of the possible provinces that Prompto came from. It was a dedicated effort just to stymie his instinct to press against the omega's body. His freckled skin made him think of Duscae, his blonde hair Tenebrae or most of the Imperial continent really. But then again, it's irresponsible to ascertain anything just through his outward appearance. The fact that he's a male omega just screamed Niflheim. But Gladio won't assume.

"You know that Insomnia only has a 3% omega population, right?" Gladio shook the blonde's shoulder a bit to get him to pay attention to his words.

Prompto only responded with a soft moan as he squeezed at Gladio's thick forearms.

Gladio looked down and saw how dainty Prompto's fingers looked against his tanned and tattooed arms, distracting him for a good while.

"Absolutely 100% of that omega population is female here in Insomnia." Gladio said with a shake of his head. "I'm a member of the Crownsguard, Prompto. I'm trained to comfort omegas in the event of an unexpected heat." That part wasn't completely true and it was more a way to convince himself that he was still in control of the situation.

"But I can't help you about something I don't know. The knowledge I have is restricted to female omegas." He kept urging. "Where are you from, Prompto? If I know, I can look it up or ask someone more informed than me about how to take care of you."

Prompto looked like he was at least half-aware of the situation, if the sorrow in his eyes revealed anything. "I'm sorry." He pleaded. His hands moved from Gladio's arms to his own, hugging himself.

"I know I'm not normal." Tears welled up in Prompto's eyes and Gladio automatically let out a scent to soothe the omega.

"I'm sorry, I'm not from here." Prompto shut his eyes and Gladio felt a tinge of rejection flavoring the omega's scent.

"I'm not going to stop helping you just because you're a refugee, Prompto." Gladio said. When he saw the tears flowing, he couldn't help but pull Prompto up to sit on his lap and wrap his arms around him.

Gladio figured that he can calm Prompto down similarly to how one does a female omega. He nuzzled his face against the crook of Prompto's neck and licked at his scent glands. They were pink against his freckled skin and swollen which made it easier to kiss and suck at. Right away did Prompto relax in his arms, breathing out a thankful sigh. His body was absolutely pliant under him and with that realization came the thought that Gladio could do  _more_. His reasoning was clouded with alpha assertions, convincing him that more would make the omega feel good. More would make the omega feel ecstasy. Gladio wanted to give Prompto that.

It was at this point that Gladio felt something dampen his pants. It didn't take long to figure out that Prompto's slick has soiled through his underwear and school slacks. Gladio gritted his teeth. It was never like this during training. He remembered everything to be far more subdued, even when he was told that it was supposed to prepare guards for the real deal.

Prompto angled his neck, desperate for more contact. His whole body hummed with electricity once he felt suction on his scent glands. Unknowingly, Prompto was spreading his legs apart and his hand was squeezing at Gladio's hand, leading it between his legs so he could feel just how needy he was.

Gladio let him do as he wanted, thinking that right now Prompto is too far gone anyway. He ignored the chaos inside his head, reproaching him that it takes two to tango and he's just as far gone as the omega in heat. He relaxed his hand and let the omega squeeze and cup at his crotch over Gladio's hand. He could feel the wetness there, the slick heating up the skin more. He cursed to himself. He could feel Prompto's slick soiling through his own pants and making a sticky mess on his lap.

"You have to tell me where you're from so I can help you better." Gladio said in a comforting tone. But for all his effort, he was still met with a frightened whimper. 

"Why?" Prompto shook. The hand over Gladio's halted their lewd direction. "I grew up in Insomnia. I promise I'm not lying!" 

Gladio let out a sigh and lifted Prompto off his lap. He set him back down on the bed, or tried to, at least. Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck and his legs around Gladio's waist to keep himself firmly connected to the alpha. He was murmuring against his skin to stay with him and never leave.

"I'm not going to leave. I'm just gonna make you lie down on the bed."

"But I want you to be pressed against me. My body hurts, alpha."

Gladio suspected as such. Prompto's skin was burning hot and the slick coming out of him wasn't stopping. He can only guess just how sensitive his body is right now. He pitied the poor boy. Just seeing his first male omega made him think that maybe, being one had too many complications. 

"Prompto, let go." Gladio commanded as he eased the omega's grip loose. He did let go this time, but not without a whimper and a surge of discontented scents. When he was back down on the bed, kneeling and directing a pained look right towards Gladio's eyes, the alpha felt like he could choke.

Prompto held a hazy eye contact as he undid his belt, unbuttoned his slacks and tugged them halfway down his thighs. His wet underwear followed, coming down with a lewd squelching noise.

It was funny to be surprised about it but because Gladio was so used to omega pheromones being exclusively for women, he couldn't quite believe that Prompto did have a penis. His surprise came out more as a throaty groan when he saw Prompto direct that needy look towards him. That azure gaze could beg and beg and Gladio would absolutely yield. 

But there was still the matter of drawing the line between being a helpful alpha and taking advantage of an omega. Gladio managed to anchor that thought at the forefront of his mind. All the while, Prompto pulled at his desires, digging his pretty fingers in and drawing them out one at a time.

Prompto bent down to press his cheek against Gladio's thigh, face purposefully close to his hardening cock. He looked up at him from below with big blue eyes that wanted to suggest so many things that Gladio just can't do if he wants to keep calling himself an upstanding member of the Crownsguard and an alpha of self-restraint.

Gladio swore he could hear him coaxing him to fuck him and knot him and keep going until they're both blissed out completely. 

"Listen." Gladio's hoarse voice caused the blonde to falter a bit but he was still there, adamant on rubbing his cheek against his crotch. Gladio willed himself not to look down and instead focused on ways of comforting the omega without having to shed any clothes himself. 

"Please?" Prompto interrupted his thoughts and cupped Gladio's cock through his pants. "I need it really badly..." He begged and then pressed his face to Gladio's abdomen, murmuring, "I'll be so good... I'll let you have everything you want." Prompto pulled himself away after that, only to shift to all-fours and turn so his backside was presented towards Gladio. One delicate hand reached behind him to pull at a cheek, gifting the alpha a view of his entrance, pink and glistening from slick, soft-looking and absolutely inviting.

Gladio's hands fell to seize Prompto's hips, his grasp wide enough that his thumbs could easily keep his bum opened up. Instantly did he feel his mouth watering. Everything alpha inside him just screamed 'fuck him already' but Gladio won't. He'll touch him... but all in the name of comforting him. 

His thumb prodded at his puckered hole, causing it to twitch upon contact. It was crazy how wet the boy was. Gladio glanced at Prompto's thighs and found that his slick had run all the way down to his knees and pooled to a damp spot on the bed. 

"I really need it... I really... please, oh please... lemme have it." 

Despite his head being foggy, he remained in control. Gladio picked up the discarded green toy on the bed and pressed the tip against Prompto's hole. 

"Ah..! Oh, please..." Prompto raised his hips to meet the toy but Gladio pulled back and instead drew the toy up and down his crack, trying to coat it in as much slick as he could. 

"I know you're all ready to go... but I'm not gonna take any chances. I don't want you hurt." Gladio explained. It was easy for him to imagine that it would hurt there no matter how horny Prompto is. He didn't expect the omega to go back to whimpering and sobbing when he did so. 

His body went limp on the bed, his hips the only part raised up since Gladio held him there. The toy tickled him in the most sensitive of places, the little rubber spikes making him flinch and shudder. 

"Sshh... don't cry. I'm here." Gladio soothed Prompto through scent and voice. However, he didn't stop dragging the toy's length against his hole, twisting it every now and then to make sure it has a nice, thick coat of slick. 

When he deemed it ready, he leaned down to check on the omega. He found Prompto biting down on his bottom lip and eyes squeezed shut. "What's the matter? Are you holding back?"

Prompto shook his head as much as he can while pressed on the bed. "I just... I feel really close already... I'm embarrassed..."

"It's fine. Don't worry. Do you want me to put it in now?"

"Yes!" 

* * *

Gladio spent the night at Prompto's. He was wary at first since he expected Prompto's parents to come home at one point and demand answers as to what he's done to their son. But the sun set and rose and no one came. He took note of Prompto's living situation and wondered if he truly is being taken care of. It's one thing for parents to be uneducated about a male omega's sexual health. Heck, he didn't really know what to do with him either. But it's another thing to leave a kid alone overnight. He didn't even lock the door behind him when he retreated to his house in a frenzy. Gladio couldn't imagine what would have happened if he wasn't there and another alpha indulged themselves.

 _Didn't you indulge yourself too?_   The thought kept knocking around in Gladio's mind and he had to shake his head to will it away. He looked down at the sleeping omega who's finally calm after a long night of just... cumming. Gladio detached himself from Prompto on the bed and stood up to make breakfast. He didn't have to do this but his body felt like it's on auto-pilot.

 _Keeping yourself busy won't make what you did any less shameful._ The thought forced itself in his mind and boggled his conscience. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. TT_TT


	3. First Slip Up

 

"Ah! You're real?" Prompto woke up, expecting an empty house but instead he found a handsome specimen of a man cooking eggs and bacon of all things. Prompto thought he was just imagining the savory smell of greasy breakfast food but no, apparently it's real and Adonis is real too. Prompto couldn't believe his eyes as he focused on the treat set before him. And no, he’s not talking about the food.

“Are you okay?”

Prompto heard the other man’s deep voice but the words didn’t register. The man’s voice rang in his ears and the events of last night bursted in his mind.

“It’s you!” Prompto squeaked, backing away one step. He was close to panicking again. He wished he put on more clothes than just his boxer briefs, and he chose the pink one with black chocobo chicks of all things.

Gladio turned the stove off and took a stern look at the blonde. ‘Why does he look cute when scared?’ he thought in his head, frustrated that he doesn’t find his fright off-putting.

It all came rushing into Prompto’s mind. 'That guy touched me! While I was in heat!' He wanted to scream. It was not because he didn’t like it at all. If he was being perfectly honest, he would shout for joy for this.

Everything (as far as he knew) came rushing back. He's blushing and stammering and can't look at Gladio. He couldn't possibly confront him about what exactly they just did.

* * *

They're drinking coffee when Gladio asks, "Are you okay?"

Prompto nearly spits out his drink. "Yeah! ...I mean... yeah.” He grew redder after realizing what an embarrassment he is. He couldn’t keep eye contact meanwhile Gladio is trying hard to catch Prompto’s gaze. The Shield wanted to talk about something serious.

"It usually lasts way longer…” Prompto started while fiddling with his fingers around the mug of coffee. Gladio was surprised Prompto even bothered to start telling his story considering he’s a nervous wreck right now.

“Three to five days…” Prompto continued and Gladio was shocked. He hadn’t heard of heats lasting that long. The worst would be three days usually, and that’s only when the omega has severe hormonal imbalances.

“It's only now that I've experienced it last only one night." He admits and Gladio takes a mental note of that information.

"How do you usually handle it?" Gladio asked, deciding to use 'it' like Prompto since it seems he's too embarrassed to even say the word ‘heat’.

Prompto let out a long, childish sigh and answered, "not well actually..." He remembered the times when he missed so many classes because of his heat.

“I thought meds would help but not really." The blonde confessed.

"I told you you can't take them when your heat has already started."

"I never know when my heats start. I feel guilty taking one every day because it's expensive." Prompto squirmed in his seat, not used to the attention being given to him. It was a new experience for him to be able to talk to someone about his heats.

"You need a doctor to help you with this. There's an omega center for your district. They can help you ge-...”

"I can't." Prompto interjects.

Gladio is silent. Prompto finally makes eye contact with him and it silences Gladio's question of why.

Of course he can't. There's too many questions to be asked. A boy like him would probably be thinking of being deported for being a suspected... niff. He couldn't ask for confirmation but Prompto's gaze more than assured his suspicion.

"You can't go on never having a doctor check you. You can't go on not knowing when your heat will come either." Gladio said, trying to drill into the highschooler's mind that this isn't a good way to live.

"I know..." Prompto looked down and pouted, resembling a guilty puppy.

"You got lucky this time. What if you were stopped halfway from your house? What if someone else came here and…”

"Took advantage of me?" Once more, Prompto interrupted Gladio.

Gladio is taken aback and horrified. One at the guilt indirectly hitting him and the fact that Prompto doesn't seem to care if his tone of voice is any clue.

Gladio didn't know how to respond to such nonchalance. He stayed silent and wracked his mind, as if doing that would somehow ensure him that no, Prompto had not been taken advantage of before. If the shamed look in Prompto's face is any indication, Gladio figured that he didn't want to expound on his story either.

The silence grew deafening and Gladio couldn't stand the tense atmosphere anymore. He stood up and inspected the area. Prompto is still scared of him.

"You need more locks here." Gladio said, focusing on the door like it's so interesting. He can’t look at Prompto yet.

"Okay." Prompto gets up too and takes the plates and mugs to the sink. Gladio heard the water running and plates clinking. He's ruminating what he's done and thinking about what if Prompto has already been _touched_ during his heat before. That would explain why he's relatively calm and asked no questions despite having a stranger around after a night of frenzy. His thoughts are halted when he hears Prompto chirp.

"What's your name?" Prompto asked.

"Clipeum."

"Sounds like a made up name." Prompto smiled and got back to washing the dishes.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

 

 

“Gladio, how do you know him?” Noctis switched to his regal voice, the one where he can practically make anyone answer him.

Gladio’s and Prompto’s gazes clicked and they felt the air around them get considerably hot. In their heads, they’re trying to think of a reason how they know each other. However, neither of them want to speak first in case they say different things and just slip up on their secret.

Prompto is blushing and looking away, trying his hardest not to look at Noctis.

So Noctis focused on Gladio. "How do you know him?" He's already suspecting that he tailed Prompto just for being his friend. "Gladio, how do you know him?" He repeated, louder this time that the other gamers in the arcade stopped to stare at the commotion.

"Did you try to scare him off?" Noctis accused him because he's done that before. "Gladio, why aren't you answering?"

"No." Gladio replied, voice firm. He's looking away too and purposely facing away from Noctis.

"I just know _of_ him. Iggy told me about him since you're so chummy with each other." Gladio answered, hoping to the Six that that’s a good enough answer for the prince.

"That doesn't explain why he knows you." So Noctis turned to Prompto, making the blonde flinch when the prince’s stare got intense.

"He... uh... well Noct..." Prompto is growing redder and redder, so much that Noct and Gladio got worried he might pass out. Noctis put a hand to Prompto's elbow and tugged lightly to ground his best friend to the present.

"I.. uh... see him sometimes during my morning run." Noctis saw Prompto’s eyes flitting to the left and he just knows Prompto is lying.

Noctis gave his best friend a moment to double back and tell him the truth but Prompto is instead silent and giving him that forced smile. That 'everything is fine' smile and it causes a stir in Noctis' gut. It's worse because his best friend seems to have confided something to Gladio but couldn't do the same with him.

In a huff, Noctis released Prompto and took his bag from him. He went past Gladio and walked out of the arcade without a word.

Prompto feels guilty. Gladio just thinks he's a brat.

"So your name's Gladio?" Prompto says as they watch Noctis' retreating back.

Gladio brought a palm to his face, shaking his head. He had to admit, it was incredibly endearing for Prompto to focus on that instead of the mess that just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long and this chapter is so short. I hope the readers haven't given up on it. TT_TT  
> 


	4. Second Secret Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's rut is coming up and Prompto wants to help him out with it.

Few things cause Gladio to panic. If he were being honest, the only time he could recall truly being distraught was when Iris was a kid, when she went missing in the Citadel. He felt proud of himself for learning to handle his emotions better through the years. His dad would be proud.

But then he experienced a near blindness out of panicking at who he saw in front of the Amicitia compound, waiting, fiddling with his phone, smiling shyly at him. Gladio learned then that it wasn’t an exaggeration how panic really did cause tunnel vision. All he could focus on was Prompto on the other side of the gate, waving at him too innocently. It was like he had forgotten what they did just a few days ago. Before he could even take another step closer so he can come to the blonde and reprimand him, his limbs shook, surging with adrenaline. It’s only in the middle of battle that he feels like this and he almost summoned his greatsword like second nature.

“Gladiolus, is there a problem?” Constans, the family butler, asked out of worry. The elder man brought his hand up to rest on the Shield’s shoulder, shaking him slightly to make him focus.

All Gladio could do was shake his head ‘no’ and stare at Prompto from the gate of the compound.

“I was under the assumption that you knew one another. He is wearing the same uniform as Prince Noctis. I figured that he was a friend of yours as well. Should I tell him to leave?” Constans said enough that Gladio was able to make a little bit of sense of the situation, which somewhat eased his panic. He was confused as to how Prompto had the guts to call for him in his family’s estate, of all places.

“No…” Gladio replied gruffly, voice straining to find its natural timbre. He had no idea panic could be this hard to handle.

“He’s my... friend.” Gladio let out with a sigh. His body relaxed along with his resigned attitude about the situation. He figured that if they could pretend that they are just friends, nothing weird will come out of this visit. “Let him in.” He said.

Gladio watched Prompto do an awkward mix of skipping excitedly past the gate and then cautiously edging around the butler next to him. The sight reminded him of just how out-of-place Prompto is here. He’s a little angry with himself for thinking such but it was true. Prompto should not be here.

It wasn’t as if he could tell him to leave. Not when he already saw his face, flitting with expressions like excitement, wonder, worry and anxiety. Gladio wondered how one person could display all those emotions in rapid succession.

“Hey.” The blonde took it upon himself to walk over close to Gladio, who only remained standing in the front porch.

“Hey.” Gladio replied, tone brusque.

Prompto must have taken his terse voice as anger, if his flinch was any indication. Then he bit down on his plump lower lip, looked up at Gladio with frightened eyes and said,

“Are you like this when in rut?”

Gladio felt like a Thunder Bomb exploded in his face. Jolted by embarrassment, he yanked Prompto away from within the butler’s earshot, then led him inside the house. He dragged Prompto all the way up to his room then locked the door once they were both inside.

Gladio stared down at Prompto, who smiled crookedly in return. He must have had a terrifying look on his face because the blonde looked just about ready to piss himself.

“Sorry, I just…” Prompto felt the need to quell Gladio’s anger through an apology.

Gladio waited for an explanation for Prompto being here. He watched as the teenager squirmed in place while he gathered his courage.

“I’m uh… I’m here to return the favor.” Prompto said. He meant to sound determined but his voice shook by the end.

“What do you mean by that?” Gladio asked. He didn’t want his imagination to run wild about Prompto’s unclear statement. He didn’t want to assume what he was asking for before the blonde clarified himself.

“You know.” Prompto fidgeted while looking at the floor. Gladio saw pink rise in Prompto’s freckled cheeks. “You know…”

“I don’t know.” Gladio sighed then brought a hand up to his face to rub his temple. “Prompto. Go home.” He knew he was being confusing since he just led Prompto up his home and into the privacy of his bedroom. _You know you want him around._ A thought popped into his head. He took it as an unwanted fleeting thought that was probably influenced by his rut being near.

“But I want to help you!” Prompto exclaimed. He was determined, eyes sparkling with conviction. Whatever it was that he wanted from Gladio, he seemed to want it really badly.

“Can you just be more specific?” Gladio wanted to say he was running out of patience but he was actually having fun seeing Prompto beat around the bush.

“I want to help you with… you know.” Prompto’s face grew redder as he was readying himself to clarify. “Like when you helped me when I was in heat, I w-want to help you while you’re in rut.” He finally admitted.

Prompto’s words brought forth another surge of emotion within Gladio. He had to sit down so he can gather his thoughts about what Prompto just offered. Prompto stood in front of him, waiting for the alpha's answer.

“Prompto, go home.” Gladio bent forward in his seat, resting his forehead against his open palms. “I’m tired. I gotta-”

“Don’t worry!” Prompto interrupted him. “I’ll do everything! Like what you did with me.”

Gladio was floored with what the blonde said, eyes widening. It didn’t help that his ‘alibi’ was a lie. Prompto shook his arm, squeezing the muscles there. Gladio took it as an innocent touch.

“I know your rut is coming up and I want you to feel comfortable during it.”

Gladio looked up from hiding his face in his hands and turned to face the blonde. Prompto was smiling widely at him. Like he didn’t just offer his ass to this guy he barely knew.

“Like what you did with me. I really want to return the favor.” Prompto stared back in determination. “Are you gonna let me?”

Gladio looked away then. He couldn’t endure holding eye contact with Prompto when his stare seemed so devoted. Gladio let out a deep sigh, both confused and exhausted with all the feelings clouding his usually calm mind. “How did you even know it’s time for my rut?” He asked.

“I learned it from Noctis.” Prompto answered.

Gladio clicked his tongue. ‘Really?’ He shouted in his head. ‘The prince just goes around telling his friend when my rut will be?’

“Don’t be mad at him!” Prompto tried to quell another rise in Gladio’s anger. He must have sensed his emotions in the way that omegas are naturally attuned to.

“He didn’t say it directly…” Prompto started, adamant to defend his best friend. “I just sort of figured it out.”

Gladio did calm down after hearing that. But he was definitely still curious. Who wouldn’t when guards, glaives and any alpha serving the Crown were so secretive about their ruts? “How exactly did you figure that out?” He looked at Prompto, expecting a clear answer this time.

“Well… I noticed that every month, Noctis says something like ‘he gets a break from you for two days’. It’s like a rest day for him. Once, he let it slip that he thanks the Astrals that you were an alpha instead of a beta like Ignis. I just figured that you take those breaks to take care of your rut. So when Noct asked me today to stay the night since he says he had no weapons practice today and tomorrow, I put two and two together and realized it’s your monthly rut!”

“You refused the prince’s invitation so you can come to me?” Gladio wanted to tease the blonde. He won’t however since something in him said that Prompto would only feel guilty and conflicted if he did.

“Well, if you put it like that…” Prompto trailed off to frown and worry his lip.

“There’s no other way to put it, Prompto.” Gladio said, direct. He only wanted to make Prompto realize more and more that he’s put himself in too strange a situation.

Prompto pursed his lips. His eyebrows slanted downwards. He wanted to protest but he knew anyway that Gladio pointed out the truth.

“I’m touched, really.” Gladio said and he finally offered Prompto a smile. “But you don’t have to return the favor.”

“I don’t have to but I want to!” Prompto answered back. 

“You can’t have something just because you want it.” Gladio realized too late that his words could easily have been misconstrued.

“Oh.” Prompto did interpret Gladio poorly and his expression fell. Gladio clearly saw how his lips trembled at the rejection. “R-right… sorry, I didn’t think of that…” Prompto stepped back, rubbing his arms. Gladio recognized that this gesture was an effort to ‘hide’ himself away.

“Hey.” Gladio reached forward to grasp Prompto’s wrist but the blonde stepped away from him.

“I’m gonna leave, okay?” Prompto let out a forced chuckle. “Sorry for bothering you today. I assumed too much. I know you’re tired and all…” The blonde walked towards the bedroom door. He meant to run away as soon as he got out of Gladio’s room.

But he was caged in. Trapped between two muscled arms that pressed the door closed.

Prompto let out a small whimper. He tried to distract himself from what just happened by focusing instead on the intricate curving designs carved on the door. He had nothing else to look at unless he chose to turn around and face the man behind him. He couldn’t bear to look at Gladio yet. He's worried that tears might accidentally spill from his eyes. He didn't want Gladio to have to deal with that. But still, the shield’s words from before reminded him that he was a mere commoner. It rattled his self-confidence. Why would he think that someone so closely entwined with royalty would give him the time of day? He knew he already hit the quota with Noctis somehow being his friend.

“You’re not going to leave.” Gladio declared. His alpha assertion sunk into Prompto’s mind. “Not when you clearly misunderstood me.”

Prompto’s knees shook under him, his body could tell that the alpha's intent was stronger today. He had to hold a hand out against the door to keep his balance. “Okay.” He said in a small voice.

“You’re too young, Prompto.” Gladio said, wanting the omega to understand that this plan of his is a bad one.

“I’m not.” Prompto said, petulant.

“You’re seventeen.” Gladio insisted.

“You’re twenty.” Prompto insisted as well.

“It may not seem like a big difference but…” Gladio trailed off. He didn’t know where he was going with this. _Even you find it hard to convince yourself. How are you going to convince him?_ Gladio shook the distracting thought away, thinking 'now is not the time for this!'

When Gladio stopped talking, Prompto finally gathered the courage to face him once more. “I’m just scared that you would out me as an omega.” Prompto finally admitted.

Gladio was awash with emotion again. He chalked that up to his oncoming rut. He may be way too sympathetic to this omega.

“I would never.” Gladio assured him. His hands fell to Prompto’s shoulders. He only wanted to touch him to console him but instead he was brought back to the memory of Prompto’s heat, when he was squirming underneath him, starry-eyed while begging for a knot. An overwhelming thought popped into his mind. _I can knot him. He wants me to._

“If you don’t want to…” Prompto spoke, temporarily leading Gladio’s gaze from the blonde’s shoulders to his lips. “I’m going to leave. I’ll repay you in a different way.”

Gladio didn’t hear Prompto’s statement due to his passing inability to focus. He only saw the words as they were mouthed by Prompto’s glossy lips. “It’s not that I don’t want to.” Gladio said. He didn’t want the blonde to get anymore wrong ideas. It was easy to tell that his self-esteem is fragile and will break at his rejection. _As if you want to reject him._

Prompto looked up at Gladio. His gaze held hope in them again. The alpha let out a strangled sigh as he took in the sight of the omega, small and prone and foolishly trusting. He squeezed his shoulders once more, a thought flashing in the corner of his mind that yes, he did the same thing to comfort Prompto during his heat. He was wearing his school uniform then too. Gladio couldn’t help but lick his lips. He wanted to lean down and just kiss the boy already.

But no, he can’t.

He can’t let his rut lead his body.

“Gladio?” Prompto’s small voice brought the alpha back to reality.

“Are you sure you want this?” Gladio asked again. It has to be crystal clear.

“Yes.” Prompto said while nodding resolutely.

“You aren’t doing this because you’re worried I’ll reveal your secret?”

“I’m not… Um. I think I trust you.” Prompto admitted. Gladio’s mind seemed to have halted at the confession. The blonde really allowed himself to be vulnerable to Gladio. To that, Gladio truly realized how foolish this omega is. He wondered if there was a part of Prompto that is simply affected by the surge of pheromones spilling out of the alpha.

“You’re aware that you don’t need to… as  you say, ‘return the favor’?” Gladio asked, for the umpteenth time.

“Yes. I want it.”

_It._

Gladio sighed then let go of Prompto. “You win. Stay there.” He led the blonde back to sit on his bed then left the room for a while. Prompto was left confused but he remained obedient, waiting for Gladio to come back.

“Wear this.” Gladio threw Prompto a change of clothes once he came back. It was a woolly lavender sweater and black pants. The blonde caught them easily but threw back a pointed stare at Gladio. ‘What for?’ was his silent question.

“I’m not going to a hotel with you while you’re wearing your school uniform.” Gladio explained. Such a thing is unacceptable since it could sully his school’s reputation. There was also the matter of disguising Prompto as a girl. Since he has a pretty face anyway, Gladio figured making him wear androgynous clothing would be enough.

“Hotel? What’s wrong with your bedroom?” Prompto asked, a faint blush of pink returning to his cheeks. He then took off his tie and school ID so he can get to unbuttoning his shirt.

“This place is always teeming with both family and servicemen. I don’t spend my ruts here.” It was Gladio’s turn to get uncomfortable at his own words. He simply didn’t want anyone to have a whiff of his alpha pheromones during rut. And Iris’ room was right next to his after all! Spending his rut at home had never been an option to him.

“You do it in a love hotel… man, you really are rich.” Prompto kept talking while shrugging off his blazer and shirt. Gladio tried not to watch him strip. Tried.

“We’re not going to a love hotel.” Gladio said, somewhat exasperated. Whether it was at Prompto’s remark or at Prompto’s half-nakedness, he’ll never tell. “We’re going somewhere more discreet. It’s a place where alphas affiliated to or in the service of the Crown can spend their rut without the threat of them or their partner being found out.” There’s a different place for omegas to spend their heat in with security and utmost privacy too. But there’s no use suggesting that to Prompto. After all, as far as the center knows, there are only female omegas. 

“I didn’t know about that.” Prompto found it interesting… and made him feel a little out of his league too. The place was exclusive. He hoped that he wouldn’t be judged by anyone there.

“That’s the point.” Gladio answered while trying not to stare as Prompto kicked his school slacks off. And of course he’s wearing another chocobo print boxer briefs. Why wouldn’t he.

“If it’s for Crownsguard or something, does that mean it’s free?”

“Why do you ask?”

“‘Cause I have no money.”

“It’s free.”

It’s not. But Prompto didn’t need to know that.

“Thank the Astrals…” Prompto muttered under his breath. He then stood up to examine himself. He turned to face Gladio to smile at him now that he’s all ready.

Gladio gave the blonde a once over before looking away again. He wondered how Iris’ old clothes looked sexy on Prompto. He thought he had picked out the most modest of Iris’ outfits but apparently he chose a sweater, which he thought was shapeless and loose, that showcased Prompto’s collarbones. The neckline was wide enough that the garment could easily slip past Prompto’s shoulders. The bottoms, which he mistook for sweatpants, were so tight against Prompto’s bum and legs that he could make out the shape of his entire lower half.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto tilted his head to the side in question. He thought he was wearing boring clothes so he never thought that Gladio found his outfit cute.

“Nothing.” Gladio brushed him off, wanting to regain his focus already. “Leave your bag and clothes here. I don’t want you leaving something important there like a wallet or a phone.” His school ID is what he’s most worried about, however.

“Okay.” Prompto folded his clothes neatly and set his bag and clothes atop a desk. He turned back to grin at Gladio and said, “Let’s go!”

* * *

The ride to the hotel was quick but the whole time, Prompto was out of it. Gladio observed how he squirmed in his seat, stealing glances at the driver in front of them.

“Change your mind?” Gladio asked, jolting Prompto from his inner conundrum.

“What? No!” Prompto blurted out his reply. “I mean… no.”

“You can back out any time you want.” Gladio assured him.

“Yeah. But I won’t.” Prompto answered back. His discomfort was still palpable though.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t know.” Gladio said in a hushed voice. He pointed at the driver quickly. Prompto searched Gladio’s eyes for meaning.

“About where we’re going.” Gladio bent close so he can whisper to Prompto’s ear. "About what we're about to do." He felt the blonde sag in his seat in relief.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they immediately checked in. Prompto kept his head ducked the whole time. Gladio assumed that he didn’t want to be recognized. He wished he had the foresight to at least make him wear sunglasses or a hat.

Their room was 1206.

Prompto fiddled with the key card they were given. While alone in the elevator, Gladio wrapped his arm over the blonde’s shoulders. “Don’t look so troubled. You’re making me feel like some sort of domineering alpha.”

“I’m not troubled.” Prompto assured Gladio. “I’m shy.”

“You didn’t seem so shy back in my room.” Gladio teased him lightheartedly. He was ready for Prompto if he ever chose to leave though.

“Well, I am now.” Prompto mumbled in a small voice while tugging down the hem of his sweater.

The elevator dings and opened to their floor. Gladio stepped out first, taking the key card from Prompto’s hand. He kept the doors open with one hand as he blocked Prompto from getting out.

“If you’re scared or feel like you owe me sex, don’t get out of the elevator and just go home. This place is safe, and you can freely leave with no questions asked. You don’t have to decide what to do right away. I’ll be waiting for you in the room if you do choose to help me through my rut. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Really think about it.” Gladio smiled genuinely, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He wanted to display a less intimidating side of him. He was overly conscious of his pheromones which might inadvertently influence Prompto’s decision.

Gladio turned to walk away to his room, leaving Prompto alone in the elevator. The alpha knew that some time away from his immediate vicinity could clear the omega’s head if he really was just influenced by Gladio’s scent. The first tendrils of the alpha's rut tugged at his will to carry the omega in the room with him. Gladio was still strong enough to ignore it then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will he or won't he?


	5. Second Secret Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just sex really ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> please mind the updated tags  
> 

* * *

**Second Time**

* * *

 

Prompto's mind buzzed with a million loud thoughts. Being alone and in stark silence brought out the worst voices in his mind. He remained frozen, standing in the middle of the elevator, face down and gripping hard at the hem of his sweater. "No." He mumbles to himself, a fruitless effort to halt his mind.

_'He doesn't want you, after all.'_

_'He just wanted to mock you.'_

_'He wanted to make you look like a fool.'_

Tears pricked the blonde's eyes as he dealt with an onslaught of vicious voices in his head.

_'You're not good enough for him.'_

Prompto let out a whimper, finding himself agreeing with his inner critic.

 _'But I think he likes me, even just a little bit.'_ One hopeful voice chimed in.

 _'Why is he so concerned about having your consent?'_ One question stood out as being more objective than the rest. He realized he had to know the answer. Prompto was uncomfortable being on the receiving end of such care and tact. It was too foreign an experience for him, one that he deems he's unworthy of. Why is this person so adamant in making sure he’s asking for what _he_ wants? None of his assumptions or expectations could appease him. Only Gladio's reason.

So he pressed the button to open the elevator doors. Prompto ran as fast as he could through the hallways and halted in front of the door to 1206. Like Gladio said, the room was left unlocked so he swung it open hurriedly. He stepped inside to find Gladio sitting cross-legged on the bed, shirtless. His head was tipped back as he took a swig from a bottle of beer. Prompto watched his Adam's apple bob, waiting for him to just pay attention to him already. He hoped the alcohol would get him an honest answer to his question

"Why do you keep asking me if I want it?!" Prompto yelled from across the room. He left the door open behind him yet he didn't care if somebody heard him from outside. "Because _I_ want it!" He said with a stomp of his foot.

Gladio looked at him, surprise obvious in his eyes.

"If _you_ don't want it then stop stringing me along!" Prompto bit his lip, brows furrowing. He couldn’t stand his frustration. "You already dragged me into your room and now you dragged me to this hotel! Make up your frickin' mind!"

"Who told you I didn't want it?" Gladio sat up as he answered him.

"You keep giving me these indirect answers! I want to know if you want _me_!" Prompto blurted out, well past the point of being shy about his feelings.

Gladio sighed in resignation as he took his time to place the bottle to the bedside table. He stood up to walk over to Prompto. He first shut the door behind him, locked it, then dragged Prompto by the arm to lead him to the bed. He pushed him down, feet to the floor, knees bent with his back pressed to the bed.

"Eh?" Prompto had no time to react. Next thing he knew, Gladio was pulling his sweater over his shoulders. He took the garment off him easily then let it fall to the floor. Next he tugged at his pants, easily pulling them down to take them off, bringing his shoes off with it.

Prompto was left wearing only his boxer briefs and socks, breathing heavily and covered in a bright flush of red from his face to his shoulders to his arms.

"I want it too, okay? There." Gladio placed a knee between Prompto's legs, dangerously close to the blonde's crotch. "No need to cause a commotion."

Prompto brought his arms up to cover his bare chest. He convinced himself that he felt cold, not timid. He was looking up at Gladio, expecting him to do more since he _is_ here. He went to the room _willingly_. He's supposed to let him do anything to his body since he offered it up.

"You're here and I can only keep holding back for so long." Gladio said as he got on the bed too, kneeling over Prompto. He put a hand to his belt and unfastened the clasp. Prompto watched with bated breath as Gladio pulled away his belt then unbuttoned his pants.

"You don't have to hold back." Prompto chirped.

Gladio let out a chuckle. "Don't you know how small you are compared to me?" The alpha drove his point across by unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick.

Prompto's eyes grew wide and a harsher blush spread across his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess you should be careful." He admitted, voice going a full octave higher than usual. Even when still flaccid, Gladio was big. Long, thick and veiny… Prompto shrunk in on himself. He felt a little self-conscious.

Gladio chuckled again then bent forward over Prompto to take in the sight of the omega’s body.

"Any limits I should know about?" Gladio asked as he pulled away Prompto's arms from his chest. The alpha wanted to see.

"Just don't mark me." Prompto answered. Gladio's gaze made him nervous but there isn't a part of him that wants him to stop. It was a different story though when Gladio's grip on his arm moved to his wristband. The blonde flinched away and guarded his wrist with his other hand. "D-don't take this off." He murmured, hoping to the Astrals that Gladio won't prod.

"Got it." Gladio nodded. He was curious but there was something desperate about Prompto's actions that made him bite back his question. Instead, he shifted his attention on the places he could've marked Prompto, eyeing his collarbones, neck and chest. His eyes lingered a bit on his nipples, which were perking up in the cool air.

"How about you?" Prompto asked, snapping Gladio's attention back.

"No kissing on the mouth." Gladio said firmly.

"Okay." Prompto wondered why but of course he agreed. The limit set on him just made him focus on Gladio's full lips. He licked his own unknowingly.

"Don't entice me." Gladio warned him but there was no threat to his voice.

"I didn't mean to." Prompto pouted then stuck his tongue out as a comeback.

Gladio flashed him a feral smile. His gaze was snagged by Prompto's pink tongue, glistening wet even in the low lamp lights. He brought his hand to cup the blonde's cheek then stuck his thumb in his mouth. It took a moment for Prompto to get the cue but sure enough, he sucked at the digit, first cautiously then slowly becoming more lewd with loud squelching noises.

"Good boy." Gladio pulled out his thumb so he can pat Prompto's head as praise. The blonde perked up at the gesture. Then, Gladio shifted down to have a better view of Prompto's still-covered groin. His wet finger teased at the fine trail of hair just above his member. Prompto squirmed under him.

"Wait." Prompto said, so Gladio stopped.

"Take off your pants too." Prompto said while reaching a hand down to tug at Gladio's jeans.

"My dick is out. Who cares about my pants?" Gladio ended his statement with a laugh.

"I care." Prompto answered. His gaze was trained to the V-line of Gladio’s hip bones that seemed to point right to what the blonde lusted for.

Well, Gladio couldn't say anything to that so he tore himself away from Prompto so he can stand up and take off his pants. With it, he shrugged off his underwear and shoes too, leaving them on the floor.

Prompto stared at the alpha's cock. He swallowed, throat tight as his gaze remained affixed. He was scared to look at it, really, but he was amazed and aroused by it at the same time.

Prompto took Gladio’s total nakedness as a cue for him to take off his own underwear too. He hooked his thumbs to the garter around his waist, ready to pull it down but he was stopped midway.

"No." Gladio said as he pressed a single finger down on the band, which covered just the hilt of Prompto's cock. It kept Prompto from exposing himself, albeit barely. Gladio liked the tiny peek he was given.

"Um..." Prompto pressed his thighs together, or at least he tried to, what with Gladio’s knee in the way. He thought that Gladio would just be raring to get to it. Prompto wondered if he had the wrong idea when it came to an alpha's rut. Upon seeing the omega distracted, Gladio pressed his pointer finger harder on the base of Prompto's cock, the place just where his pubic hair thickens. It caused a stirring in Prompto's gut.

"Not yet." Gladio smiled wolfishly. "Later."

Prompto nodded, closing his eyes and pressing his lips into a tight line.

"Come here." Gladio urged him to sit up while he walked over to sit on the bed too, back against the headboard.

Prompto crawled over to his side.  Gladio brought his large hands around the blonde's waist so he can lift him slightly off the bed and place him on his lap. He leaned back in admiration of this very willing omega that the gods seemed to have gifted him.

A pretty face, looking up at him in both anticipation and trepidation. His blue eyes are zoned in to Gladio’s, wide and eager for the alpha’s next request. He’s so eager and Gladio is captivated by it. He’s certainly seen some more desperate than Prompto, but that he finds off-putting. Pink dusting his cheeks, mouth slightly open to make way for soft breaths, and an overly earnest expression. It’s a look that screams ‘I aim to please.’ Gladio loved it.

Gladio smiled appreciatively, content with the visual set before him. His hands roamed from Prompto’s waist, relishing in the slight curve there, up to his ribs then just under his armpits. His thumbs reached inward to press Prompto’s nipples.

“Um…” Prompto squirmed, inadvertently rubbing his bottom against Gladio’s uncovered cock.

“Is that part sensitive?” Gladio asked, although his thumbs were already making rounding motions to get a feel of Prompto’s areolae.

“I d-don’t think so.” Prompto denied even though the touch made him jump up a bit. He closed his eyes then hesitantly puffed out his chest, allowing Gladio more access and a better view.

“Sure.” Gladio chuckled, amused with the half-assed denial. He kept his fingers on Prompto’s chest, using both thumb and forefinger to pinch at the hardened buds. He tugged until the blonde was gasping shallowly on top of him.

“Sh-...” Prompto started but was cut off by an especially harsh flick on his nipple that made him whimper. “Shouldn’t I be doing something to you too?” He asked hurriedly, hoping that Gladio hadn’t quite noticed his high-pitched whine just then.

“If you want to, sure.” Gladio responded, gaze never leaving Prompto’s chest. He meant to play with him until he was trembling on his lap.

“Okay.” Prompto’s focus was halved by Gladio’s teasing but he took it upon himself to concentrate on grinding his ass against the alpha’s cock. His hips made slow circles over Gladio’s, every now and then rubbing harder and faster. The blonde was happy when he accomplished getting the alpha’s cock under him to swell and harden.

All the while, Gladio watched the omega. He looked a little like he’s straining himself, and for that the alpha felt worried. Prompto reached down between his legs, aiming to touch Gladio’s cock. “Don’t rush.” The alpha warned after finally letting go of Prompto’s nipples. They were stiff and bright pink, like two tiny flower buds. Gladio licked his lips. He wanted them in his mouth now. He hasn’t had this much fun with tits, which Gladio found confusing since Prompto is flat as a board.

“I always thought that alphas in rut were… I don’t know, impatient?” Prompto said while squirming on Gladio’s lap. His thighs were getting tired but he didn't mind the burn. In fact, he loved it.

“You’re the one being impatient.” Gladio teased. He brought his hands to rest on Prompto’s hips, sliding backwards until he could fully grope both buttcheeks. “And where did you get that from?”

“Nowhere!” Prompto answered defensively, making it obvious that he learned it through either an embarrassing or shameful way.

“Did you see that in a porn movie?” Gladio raised a brow.

“No…?” Prompto’s eyes shifted to the left as he answered. Gladio laughed.

“That’s not realistic. Alphas are more responsible than that.” At least they all should be, Gladio thought.

“Maybe it’s the fantasy.” Prompto suggested. “Being dominated by someone so strong.”

“Is that your fantasy?”

“No.” Prompto’s eyes shifted to the left again.

The omega’s answer prompted Gladio to push him back down on the bed. He then crawled on top of him. “Like this?” The alpha offered him a feral smile, fangs showing. Gladio’s rut was slowly changing his body. He knew that during pre-rut he needed to prepare his partner as much as possible because once he’s too far gone, he won’t be able to look after Prompto’s needs anymore.

“I always thought alphas in rut just went on with it.” Prompto confessed, looking up at Gladio with a saddened expression.

“If I ask you about your previous experiences with an alpha, will you answer honestly?”

Prompto squirmed under him, feeling pressured and unsure.

“Nevermind.” Gladio smiled at him.

“No, I’ll answer.” Prompto tugged at Gladio’s arm. “What do you wanna know?”

“Had your previous experiences been bad ones?”

“It was only one other guy.” Prompto’s eyes went distant. “I wouldn’t call it bad… I wouldn’t call it good either.”

“Was it anything like what you were expecting of me just now?”

Prompto nodded. Gladio didn’t miss how the blonde’s eyes seemed glossier.

“He didn’t put it in, if that's what you wanna know.” Prompto shrugged. “He thought I was a girl. When he saw that I wasn’t, he…” Prompto stopped to swallow a lump in his throat. “He…”

Gladio pulled Prompto to a hug. He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. “Sorry, you don’t have to keep talking about it if it hurts you.”

“I’m over it. I guess I was just confused at how different you and him are.” Prompto confessed.

"This means that this person knows of your secret too." Gladio concluded, thinking of possible ways for him to know who this insensitive alpha is.

"He does but I'm lucky. He's a dumbass who didn't know that male omegas aren't supposed to exist. So far, he's never come back to threaten me or anything."

There was that vulnerability again that made something in Gladio's chest ache. Gladio wanted to promise Prompto that nothing bad will ever happen to him again. But who was he to say that? Gladio figured the burst of obsessive over-protectiveness was just due to his rut rearing its head.

“Okay.” Gladio straightened up. If Prompto had a not-so-pleasant experience with another alpha, Gladio intended to replace every bad memory he had of it. He was adamant to changing his assumptions and expectations with regards to a sexual partner.

“Time to prepare you.” The alpha shifted a little further down, then gripped Prompto by both thighs so he can spread them apart. He sat between his legs then slowly, tactfully brought his hand down to cup and rub Prompto through his underwear.

Prompto's hips jolted up at the contact. Above all, he discovered that he liked the idea of being maneuvered around like he weighed nothing.

"I... uh, I already did." Prompto said, looking up at Gladio while expecting to be praised about it once more. He was a little embarrassed about it though.

Gladio looked down at the blonde, eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline. "Prompto, you came from school."

"So...?" Prompto mumbled, facing away in an effort to cover his expression with his bangs. "I showered at the gym too."

Gladio couldn't help the grin that split his face. "Wow, you really came prepared."

"I told you I really wanted it..." Prompto said, then bit down on his lower lip. "To help you with your rut, I mean."

"Right. _That's_ what you want." Gladio squeezed over Prompto’s member a little harder, noting how warm it is under his palm. “I’m gonna have to judge how well you did for myself.” At that, Gladio felt Prompto’s dick twitch, and the blonde hid his face behind his hands.

“Did I just discover a kink of yours?” Gladio chuckled then used his free hand to pluck his hands away.

Prompto’s eyes shifted to the left yet again. “No?”

Gladio took a mental note of this newfound knowledge of the omega. Maybe they can explore that in a while. For the moment, he tugged down Prompto’s underwear then set it aside on the floor. He grabbed hold of his knees and pushed them up and apart, letting him have an unhindered view of his genitals.

The alpha thought to wolf-whistle but decided against it, thinking that Prompto may not take it as a joke. Though he did smirk upon seeing Prompto’s reaction to being bare naked. His gaze then lingered between the omega’s legs. His dick stood straight up, flushed red and the tip wet. Just like he remembered, the omega’s member was smaller than average. He wondered whether that was a trait of male omegas or it was uniquely Prompto’s. He found his tight entrance puckering. He had to smile at how cute he was being. Never had he thought that he would find the male anatomy cute, but there he was.

“From the looks of it, you’re still too tight.” Gladio said as he brought down a hand to place a single finger upon Prompto’s hole, just rubbing the rim to get a feel of the muscle. “It’s soft though.” The alpha then ventured to press his finger in, feeling no resistance.

Prompto bit down on his lower lip. He shut his eyes and shrunk into himself, his shoulders nearly touching his ears. Inadvertently, he clenched up around Gladio’s finger.

Gladio kept rubbing until Prompto relaxed, until he could easily press in and bury the whole length of his finger in him. He curled his finger until Prompto’s hips twitched upward.

“Um!” Prompto squeaked. “C-can I do something to you too?” The blonde reached down between his legs to stop Gladio from doing any more. “I thought I should be the one… uh… s-servicing you.”

“Servicing?” Gladio pulled out his finger once he saw that Prompto looked like he was second-guessing himself. He tried to avert his gaze from how the muscle gaped a little bit. He tried.

“You know…” Prompto brought a hand near his mouth and shook his fist while pressing his tongue to his cheek. The gesture made Gladio laugh. “What do _you_ want me to do?”

Gladio sighed. It seemed the omega was too hung up on trying to please Gladio that he didn’t realize he was already doing exactly what he wanted. “I want you to,” Gladio started, purposely stopping mid-sentence just so he could catch that eager expression on Prompto’s face again. “...lie there. Don’t cover your face because I want to see. Don’t cover your mouth or stifle any sound from coming out. Seeing and hearing everything is enough for me.”

It was Prompto’s turn to feel surprised. He didn’t say a word and just nodded. He brought down his hands on either side of his head, palms up and shoulders relaxed. He let his mouth stay half-open as he looked up at Gladio, hoping that he had done exactly what was told of him.

“Good boy.”

Prompto whimpered at his words, then immediately blushed a bright red. Once more, Gladio took note of Prompto’s reaction to an off-handed remark. He thought of pushing the envelope by bringing a hand to the omega’s head so he can stroke his hair. “You’re doing well.” He said, voice low like a murmur.

Once again, Prompto let out a whine akin to that of when he was in heat.

Gladio had to admit, he felt himself stiffen at the sound. He fought the urge to growl, saying to himself, ‘no, I’m not at that point yet.’ Instead, he reached down and sheathed a finger in Prompto’s hole. He wiggled his finger while pumping it tentatively. “You look so good like this.” Gladio bent down, whispering to the omega’s ear.

Another whimper sounded through and Gladio felt his finger get soaked with Prompto’s slick. He grinned, knowing that he discovered something about Prompto. He then ventured to insert another finger, scissoring him open. “You really did prepare yourself. You’ve loosened yourself up nicely.”

Prompto was trembling on the bed, consciously fighting the urge to hide his face. Instead, he was pliant on the bed, opened up and willingly letting the alpha touch him however he liked. He really wanted to bite down on his lip to keep himself from being noisy but he was explicitly told not to so he was left with his mouth hanging slightly ajar, drool slipping out the corners of his lips. Being showered with praises made him submissive, simply aching to please.

Gladio wondered what he did for the Astrals to endow him with such a gift. Whatever it was, he’s thankful and he’s directing that gratefulness to pleasuring Prompto to the best of his abilities. He inserted another finger, smiling at the fact that he’s able to take in three of his fingers easily. He angled his thrusts, pumping until Prompto’s hips twitched again and his back arched high off the bed.

“Haa..! Oh my god!” Prompto yelped, pretty much declaring to Gladio that he’s found _that_ spot. A loud squelch resounded and the omega realized that he let out a fresh gush of slick just from that one well-aimed poke to his prostate. He moaned, mortified, and quickly reached down to wrap his hand around his own dick, squeezing particularly at the base. “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that!”

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to?” Gladio asked though not quite stopping his fingers from pumping in and out.

“It’s too early! Let’s do something else! Something with you.” Prompto suggested with a nervous smile. He wanted to perform well for Gladio, not cum within the first minute.

“If that’s what you want.” Gladio shrugged then reluctantly pulled out his fingers. They were soaked, coated with an impressively thick layer of slick that Gladio had to stretch out his fingers to watch it web between them. He showed it to Prompto, who went red just by the sight of it. Gladio leaned back so he can drag the wet slick over his own member, stroking himself lazily as he did. His gaze flitted back to meet Prompto’s, which was still wide with embarrassment. “Come here, you.”

Prompto let himself be hoisted to the center of the bed, where Gladio arranged fluffed pillows for him. He pulled one to support his upper back and another to prop his head up. He arched his back experimentally, jutting out his butt and getting slick on the bedsheets.

Gladio crawled on top of him and angled his hips so he would be pressed up against Prompto’s crotch. He let the tip of his dick trail upwards along Prompto’s length before pressing their cocks together. Together they grinded, relishing in the friction offered by their hardness. Prompto was particularly aware of how Gladio’s coarse pubic hair added to the sensation.

Prompto looked between them, where they’re lewdly rubbing flush against each other. A look of petulance crossed his face. He couldn’t help but compare their lengths.

“You don’t have to rub it in.” Prompto pouted, although he did not stop grinding against Gladio.

“Aren’t we both rubbing?” Gladio feigned confusion just so he could hear Prompto clarify.

“You don’t need to say it. I know I’m not… well…” Prompto had a fleeting look of mortification before sighing. “...well-endowed.”

Gladio made sure to keep his expression in check. He didn’t want Prompto to feel insecure about his body.

“I think you’re plenty endowed.” Gladio offered, and he wasn’t lying. He thought Prompto’s body was sexy as it is.

“Says the guy with a dick thicker than my forearm.”

“Is it?” Gladio brought one of Prompto’s hands down to compare the girth of his arm to his member. Prompto let him but he wasn’t happy about it.

“You’re already too big down there. You’ve got no business getting too big a head too.”

Gladio chuckled. “I don’t have to put it in if you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared. I’m insecure.”

Gladio brought his hand down to fist around Prompto’s stiff cock. He could cover him up with just one hand.

Seeing that, Prompto had to blurt out, “I’m still growing!” He pouted, this time more whiny than embarrassed. “Just you wait ‘til I get a little older.” Prompto meant it as a joke to distract himself from his insecurity. Yet, he elicited something completely different in Gladio.

The alpha let go and pressed down over Prompto, completely covering his small body. He buried his face against the omega’s neck and let out a strangled sigh. “Please let’s not talk about your age.” Upon saying that, Prompto felt Gladio wilt a smidgen.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll be eighteen in two months.” Prompto mumbled. He brought his hands to Gladio’s head, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Besides, in Tenebrae the age of consent is sixteen.” Prompto added. “We can pretend we’re there.”

“I’m surprised you know that.” Gladio leaned back to show Prompto a look of exaggerated disbelief. The blonde jutted out his tongue in turn.

“It’s even lower in other places, right?” Prompto smiled reassuringly.

But the blonde’s comment only made Gladio think about Niflheim and the suspiciously lax consent laws there. He was reminded of Prompto's suspicious origins once more. He didn’t let it show on his face. He raised himself up to his elbows so he can look into Prompto’s eyes. “For the last time,” he started, getting a bit distracted by the bright gaze returned to him. “Are you sure you want this?”

“If you ask one more time, I’m going to just go ahead and sit on your dick.” Prompto said, all smiles.

“When did you get such a dirty mouth? What happened to that shy boy who can’t even look at me?”

Prompto didn't want to admit that he was just horny and antsy to get some good dicking. Just as well, he wasn't aware of the alpha pheromones stripping away his inhibitions. “I was scared of you the first time.” Prompto admitted, and that was technically true. “Like you said, look how big you are.” Prompto emphasized his point by squeezing Gladio’s thick arms. He was scared of being rejected too but all the assurance he’s getting from Gladio gave him a boost of confidence.

Gladio grinned at the omega, unknowingly flashing him a most feral smile. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes glowed a bright amber. The alpha did feel a shift in his mind though, switched to a persona that is more instinctive, more greedy. He clung to the remaining sensible part of his mind, which convinced him to prepare Prompto more, to make him ooze slick until he's sure that he won't be hurt even if he loses control and gets a little rough with him.

Prompto sensed the change in Gladio, although he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was yet. He assumed that he was just as aching as he is. He watched as the alpha chose to sit between his legs, reaching down to feel the smooth skin of Prompto's inner thighs. The omega felt a silent prompt for him to spread his legs apart more.

Gladio brought his hands down to play with Prompto, one hand pumping his shaft and the other teasing his hole open. He's three fingers in, curling them upward when Prompto's hips jerk again.

"Wait!" Prompto whined. "I told you! I'm gonna cum!" This time, the omega felt compelled not to shoot his hands down to halt Gladio's teasing.

The alpha ignored him. He deemed it best for the omega to achieve release before he got ready himself. One hand was intent on rubbing Prompto's peeslit. The other let a fourth finger join in inside the blonde and he felt the muscles contract as much as it could, then dilate in tandem with Prompto's loud whimper.

Gladio kept pumping even after he felt Prompto's walls trembling around his fingers, sucking them in and thoroughly wetting them with slick. Prompto was squirting clear seed up to his chest when Gladio's gaze flitted to his face again. The alpha relished at the omega's facial expressions. Eyes out of focus, mouth a quivering 'o', drool trailing down the corner of his lips. Prompto was shuddering uncontrollably yet Gladio did not stop his hands from fondling the omega's most sensitive parts.

"Ah, gods!" Prompto screamed as his hips lifted off the mattress, chasing some form of sensation that he couldn't quite reach. "Gladio!"

Gladio gave him a chuckle for a reply. He did not let up, stroking the blonde even after his member softened and he stopped ejaculating.

"Please...!" Prompto circled his hips, not knowing what to do with himself while Gladio played him like an instrument. Tears clouded his vision while Gladio stimulated him to ease out more, more slick to gush out of him.

Prompto soon gave up and gave in to let the alpha touch him whichever way he liked. He was more pliant on the bed, limbs heavy and unmoving aside from the occasional full-body shiver that wracked him. His thighs trembled while his member slowly recovered and hardened once more within Gladio's fist. He couldn't stop his sobs as he felt another wave threatening to wash over him.

"Gladio, put it in!" Prompto whined, voice shaky. "Please?"

Gladio grunted then caved in, letting go of Prompto's overstimulated cock and anus so he can grab his hips and tilt it upwards. The alpha was happy with his omega, who's still steadily gushing, wetting the sheets and possibly soaking the mattress underneath.

"You dirty boy." Gladio let out in a gravelly voice. He shifted on the bed so he can grind his hips against Prompto's, intentionally letting his dick sit right at the omega's cleft.

"Mmh!" Prompto stifled a moan as he felt Gladio's hot and hard cock trailing up and down his crack. "Put it in, please?"

Gladio brought a hand to his needy cock and aimed the head to Prompto's quivering hole. He pressed in unceremoniously, burying just the head in the meantime. He looked to check on Prompto and found him staring at Gladio with stars in his eyes. It pulled at his senses, whispering to him that 'more would be good. more would make me so happy.' It was all the motivation the alpha needed to jolt his hips forward, completely sheathing himself inside Prompto.

"Ah, gods... oh my god..." Prompto trembled and turned cross-eyed at the large intrusion hotly pulsing inside him. He felt his own cock twitch and a small spurt of cum dripped to his stomach. His mouth went slack and sounds of his heavy breathing filled the room.

Above the omega, Gladio barely made a sound. He started off with a slow pace, watching carefully how Prompto's anus stretched around his cock, how it clings to his every movement. He licked his lips and leaned down, dragging a long stripe of his tongue in the middle of Prompto's chest. He strained his neck to kiss and suck at a nipple, which instantly earned him a shocked sharp intake of breath from the omega. As his pace hastened, Prompto's panting turned into little yelps until they developed into full-blown screams.

"That's good. I like your voice. Let it out more." Gladio murmured lowly against Prompto's chest.

By this point, Prompto could tell that Gladio was out of it. His gaze was different, in a way that hinted there is a beast inside of him. His touch is untamed, not hampered with his usual careful energy. Prompto wasn't sure which version of Gladio he liked more.

Prompto’s body bounced up and down the bed in a steady rhythm, his cries in tandem with Gladio’s thrusts. He’s lost the ability to form words, babbling versions of Gladio’s name instead.

Gladio hastened his pace. Instinct told him to keep raring but he had to pull out, force himself out of Prompto when he first felt his member pulsing harsher at the base. He grabbed the omega’s hip and turned him to his side so he can sheathe himself between his thighs.

Prompto dearly wanted to ask what he was doing and why he pulled out and why won’t he come inside but words seemed too out of the realm of possibility at the moment. Instead, he let himself get maneuvered like a ragdoll. His thighs were forcibly pressed together, and he could feel the bulk of the alpha’s knot dragging at the flesh of his inner thighs.

Gladio came with a shout, one that reverberated in Prompto’s mind and urged a whimper out of him. The alpha pulled back as he ejaculated, pumping his hand along his member to coax out more and more of his seed out, purposely coating the omega’s crotch area.

Prompto could feel Gladio’s spurt splattering directly on his own stiff cock. Thick rivulets erupted from the alpha and to that Prompto had no idea what to do. He simply watched as his stomach was painted a sticky white, pooling on his belly button and overflowing to the sides and spilling to the bed under him.

Prompto swallowed thickly. All that cum was supposed to be inside him.

Gladio’s ejaculation ceased but still, the alpha wasn’t done. One hand kept stroking along his shaft while the other gripped firmly at the knot that won’t let up. Gladio groaned, not satisfied. He pushed Prompto to his back once more then crawled over him to straddle his chest, careful not to put his weight on the much smaller boy’s body. He looked down to appreciate how the omega gazed up at him while his violent red cock hovered over his face.

“Um..?” Prompto chirped, clueless again as to what he’s supposed to do in this position. He took a chance by raising his head to press his lips on the tip of Gladio’s cock.

The alpha growled in an effort to stifle himself. He wanted to stuff his cock in Prompto’s mouth but he forced himself to make do with the visual of Prompto staring up at him from between Gladio's thighs. He's unable to move, caged in helplessly and Gladio couldn't get enough of it.

Prompto's eyes were focused on Gladio's cock above his face. The alpha grinned while he dragged his fist up and down his member. Every squelch sent drops of cum towards the omega's face. Prompto did not mind.

“You’re gonna get it.” Gladio warned him, voice as feral as his looks.

“I want it.” Prompto answered.

“Open your mouth.” Gladio commanded and so Prompto complied.

A few more rough strokes and the alpha shouted once more as his seed surged, first directly into the omega’s mouth, then splattering all over his face. He could feel the blonde trembling under him and could hear him swallow obediently. Gladio kept his ministrations, rubbing the pad of his finger to his slit to tease more and more semen out. It splurted to Prompto’s hair and dripped down his neck. The omega did nothing to wipe away the proof of their sex.

Gladio was slowly brought back to his senses, head clearing and knot waning. Soon, the adrenaline that came with his rut would subside and the crash after would render him feeble. He’ll wake up hungry later and soon, again, the tide of his rut would come back and Prompto will be the only one who can give him release. He’s thankful and so, so sated.

Gladio looked down to check up on Prompto. He was a hot mess under him. Pretty, blissed out and covered in spunk. He couldn't help but stare appreciatively. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the chapter please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It’s suuuper appreciated!


	6. Second Slip Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prom and glads playing house ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ

Prompto looked up at the ceiling above him. The light fixture in the middle glowed dimly which made everything in the room look soft and easy to the eye. Call him ignorant but he thought for sure that love hotels all had mirrors in the ceilings and bright lights that made all the colors saturated. Or maybe his expectations are just too influenced with all the porn movies he’s watched. 

Prompto felt sticky all over and he’s aching to jump into the shower. Wiping his face with the bedsheet did not do a damn thing. Neither did staring at the ceiling and feeling Gladio’s breath on his ear, but hey, what is he supposed to do when there’s an arm over his torso that kept him in place and a heavy feeling in his thighs that made him wonder, are his legs still functional? 

Prompto looked to his left, to a sleeping Gladio looking peaceful and content. The blonde felt proud of that. He made that happen. He made Gladio feel good. But after a moment he felt way too crusty and couldn’t stand smelling like sex anymore. He pushed Gladio’s arm off of him and rolled away. Before he could stand up from the bed, he felt a thick arm wrap around his waist and Gladio nuzzling his cheek against Prompto’s back. 

“Stay.” The alpha said, in that gravelly voice that made Prompto’s thighs feel even weaker.

“I want to shower.” He answered, kind of hesitant because he still wants to please.

“You’ll just get dirty again.” Gladio trailed kisses down from his waist to his hips.

The omega blushed at the implication. Of course it’s not yet over. His heat required Gladio to stay through it all night long. Prompto’s only been helping him out for half a day... but Prompto needed to make himself feel comfortable through this too. “N-no.” He really fought the urge to give in to the alpha’s wish. He didn’t realize that alpha assertions could cause him to feel scared about denying Gladio. “I want to clean up.”

“Okay.” Gladio said and Prompto was both relieved and thankful. Gladio really isn’t like how he imagined all alphas to be. He let go of the omega and rolled back to his side on the bed. 

Prompto walked to the bathroom, itching to get the spunk off his skin but also careful and wary that he might trip on his spaghetti legs on the way there. In his mind, he’s already listing down what he wants to do for Gladio while he’s sleeping. 

Scrubbing off all evidence of Gladio on his body was easy enough. Like the alpha promised, he left no marks on Prompto’s skin. Being alone in the shower gave him time to think about the experience. He was giddy. He discovered something new about himself. Like how he didn’t mind being splattered with cum all over his face and body, in fact he liked it. At the thought, he felt his hands straying to his hip bones, just shy of actually gripping his slowly rousing member. He thought better than to touch himself so he set the shower to cold and let the temperature calm his body down. 

Prompto was aware enough that he thrived when praised. He didn’t know that that extended to his sexual proclivities as well. He remembered how he was told that he was good, that he was pretty and that he’s doing so well. Prompto felt himself physically aching for more of those words of approval from Gladio. His spirit felt replenished. He’s even more determined to satisfy Gladio!

Speaking of that, Prompto remembered that he had to take care of the alpha’s other needs.

Prompto learned from a website (a healthcare website, mind you) that if alphas in rut aren’t fucking they’re either tired or hungry. The bed’s got the whole tired thing taken care of so the blonde took it upon himself to order room service for Gladio’s imminent cravings. He didn’t worry about the cost yet. He figured he and Gladio could work something out when the alpha has a clear enough head.

Prompto ordered a whole range of food from steak to steamed rice to ice cream. Different websites gave him different suggestions as to what to feed Gladio. He just went with one of everything and hoped to high hell that he won’t end up broke after all this. 

When the food arrived, Prompto hurriedly pulled on the sweater that Gladio got for him and ran to the door. He tugged it down as far as it could before greeting the beta employee on the other side. He herded the little cart of different dishes in the room and placed it next to the bar adjacent to the mini-kitchen. Prompto froze as he watched him but his body impressively found the sense to just offer a sheepish smile for a greeting. 

“So do I tip you or something?” Prompto asked while scratching his cheek with a finger.

“No need, sir.” The attendant smiled back and retreated to the hallway.

Prompto appreciated how professional the guy was. No judging stare, no pointed look. He just went in and out like he didn’t _ know _ a fuck marathon just happened not even an hour ago in this very room. Prompto kind of wanted to slap himself for being so childish about it. He needed to learn to be as  blasé as that beta. 

On top of that, he liked being called sir. Convinced him to feel more like an adult. A fun voice in his head chimed, ‘that’s not why you’re an adult now’. 

Once more, Prompto wanted to slap himself for letting a stray thought make his blood rush hot throughout his whole body. He looked to Gladio at the bed and seeing him still dead to the world made him think ‘damn, maybe I should’ve waited until he woke up. The food’s gonna get cold.’

Prompto set the dishes on the kitchen counter and the desserts in the small fridge tucked under it. There was a stove ready for use so when Gladio woke up he can just heat the food for him. In the meantime, he decided to clean up Gladio while he’s still sleeping on the bed. He took a towel from the bathroom, dampened it, ran it over his body to wipe away the sweat and  _ other _ fluids currently drying on his skin. He found the task pretty fulfilling, especially since Gladio seemed to be more relaxed after he was cleaned up. Now he had to change the sheets, which was impossible considering the big hunk of muscle settled right in the middle of it. He considered calling for the hotel staff to help him but really, what were they gonna do? Get three or four of their men to haul Gladio’s meaty ass off the bed? 

As he’s standing there looking puzzled, Gladio raised his hand to get Prompto’s attention. “Come back to bed.” The alpha tapped the spot next to him. “I need you.”

The words surprised Prompto for a second and when it sunk in, he reverted back to his eager-to-please attitude. He ran to the bathroom to get a dry towel so he could lie on that instead of the soiled sheets. He wasn’t about to get his sweater dirty.

Prompto tucked himself right next to Gladio, who readily hugged him close to his chest. He felt him map the contours of his chest and abs, no matter how barely there they were. His hands traveled down to his crotch, just lightly resting his palm there. 

“Are we gonna do it again?” Prompto asked in a small voice. 

“No. I’m wiped out.” Gladio answered while angling his neck so he can bury his nose in Prompto’s hair. “You smell good.” 

Prompto giggled. “It’s the shampoo here. It’s jasmine-scented.”

“Oh, is it?” Gladio sounded like Prompto’s words didn’t register in his mind. The alpha’s hand roamed once more to grip Prompto’s thighs, earning a stifled laugh from him. 

“You’re tickling me.” The blonde squirmed then rolled to his side so he can be chest to chest against Gladio. “Do you want to eat? I ordered room service.”

“Later.” Gladio’s eyes were closed once again. “Right now, sleep.” 

Prompto nodded even though Gladio looked like he’s fallen to a deep sleep again. The omega let his eyes close as well while he pressed himself closer to the alpha. He smelled of sweat and yet, Prompto didn’t mind. He found himself wrapping an arm around Gladio’s waist as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours or so must have passed when Prompto stirred awake again. They were still in the same position as when they fell asleep, only Gladio’s hug is looser. It was easier to tear himself away but yet again, he was halted by a hand gripping firmly at his wrist.

Prompto looked back and giggled. “Are ya hungry now, big guy?” 

“Kind of.” Gladio answered, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I’ll heat the food then.” Prompto stood up and went to the kitchen. He opted to heat the steak first, assuming that big, beefy Gladio would like that first thing he woke up. He sliced off a bit of butter from the stick he found in the fridge, coating the pan with it. Once he put the steak in, the sound of sizzling and the smell of savory meat filled the room. It roused Gladio off the bed. 

Prompto only noticed that the alpha was up and about when he felt thick arms wrap around his waist and a stubbly chin rest on his shoulder. The omega giggled at how the alpha must look like, hunched over behind him. 

“This’ll only take a minute. Maybe sit on the bar for a while. I’ll set the plates after this.” Prompto actually felt proud of himself for not bumbling through his words.

“I’m hungry for something else.” Gladio purred next to his ear. Prompto felt him nibble at the shell of his ear then nip playfully down his neck to his exposed shoulder.

“N-no marks, remember?” Prompto’s attention flew from the pan to Gladio’s mouth on him in a second. He gripped at the spatula with both hands while trying to keep a level head. That has to be  _ him _ in this situation because Gladio is still in rut.

“‘m sorry.” Gladio drew back and instead let his hands roam all over Prompto’s chest. The blonde resisted a shiver but his little tremble did not go unnoticed by the alpha behind him. 

“You should’ve worn an apron instead of this sweater.” Gladio snuck his hand under Prompto’s only clothing and ran his rough palm over the blonde’s stomach. 

Prompto felt his core tighten up at the touch. Goosebumps spread through his skin and Gladio definitely got to feel all that. He had to ask, like how Gladio asked him, “Is that your fantasy?”

Gladio let out a breathy chuckle then. “I see the appeal in it now.”

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” Prompto suggested. He just didn’t want the food to go to waste. 

“I’ll be eating something. Don’t worry.” Gladio said against the back of his head and Prompto could just tell that there was a smirk on his face as he said that. Gladio lifted the omega by the waist, eager to haul him back to bed but Prompto protested, reaching the tip of his toes to the floor and reaching to turn the knob to turn off the stove. 

“Geez, do you want to set the hotel on fire?” Prompto looked behind him, pretending to scowl. Once he caught sight of Gladio’s glowing amber gaze though, he knew that reason has left the building.

Prompto wasn’t even given time to set the spatula on the counter when he was lifted off the floor. Prompto didn’t know what he loved more, being carried across the room like a bride or being thrown to the bed like a whore. 

“Um…” Prompto looked from side to side, as though looking for something around them that could convince Gladio to maybe eat actual food instead. Gladio wasted no time crawling over him and all Prompto could do was mumble, “Uh… okay.” Prompto bit his lip after, knowing that he’s just embarrassing himself by talking. 

“Why are you even still holding this?” Gladio asked as he plucked away the spatula from Prompto’s hands and threw it to the floor. 

Gladio pulled the blonde’s sweater down to fully expose his chest. He bent down to lay soft kisses all over Prompto’s chest, occasionally licking and letting his tongue drag over his nipples. His head dipped lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses down his stomach, even dipping his tongue inside his belly button. Prompto didn’t know if the sound he made was a laugh or a moan. Either way, it made Gladio look up at him.

“I don’t know. I just need something to hold on to. I feel like I’m gonna melt away if you keep licking me all over.” Prompto whined.

That made Gladio laugh and for that, Prompto felt like laughing too. He was showing too much of his dorky side and he believed that Gladio didn’t mind that.

“Then hold on to this.” Gladio took his hands and guided them to grip on his hair. Prompto didn’t have time to try to figure out what that entailed. The omega just felt lips on his cock, wet and warm.

“Mmh!” Prompto felt his thighs shake. Gladio’s grip there tightened and guided his legs to spread them apart. The omega let himself get opened up, back arching and ass grinding against the bed. 

Gladio could take his whole length in his mouth and for that, Prompto felt smaller than when the alpha enclosed him entirely in just one hand. He’s gonna grow, he convinces himself, but he’s not about to say anything about it again and turn Gladio off.

It took the omega a while to get hard due to his thoughts about being inadequate. When he grew stiff enough for Gladio’s liking, the alpha pulled his mouth away and moved on to nuzzle his nose on Prompto’s sack. Right then Prompto thanked the gods he had the foresight to take a shower again. 

Prompto gripped firmly enough at Gladio’s head that he’s sure he’s scratching his scalp. He threw his head back at the foreign sensations. When he felt the alpha tilt his hips and spread his legs open more he knew he was about to get eaten out. He’s thrumming with excitement. Gladio looked up at him to flash that wild grin again. Prompto visibly flinched at the sight. The alpha looked like he was eyeing prey and was raring to  _ devour _ .

“Are you scared?” Gladio asked.

Prompto thought about how funny it is that he’s looking at Gladio with his erect dick at the foreground. He stopped himself from giggling and just said what he feels,

“You look ravenous.”

“I am.” Gladio deadpanned. “Want me to stop?”

“Fuck no.” Prompto believed the alpha could stop if he did tell him to. It was a good thing then that he had no intention of refusing him.

Prompto rested his head down on the mattress, letting his gaze drift up to the ceiling once more. He relaxed with a sigh, letting himself feel in stark clarity how Gladio’s tongue is wide and rough, firm yet supple. 

* * *

“Focus!” Gladio’s voice boomed loudly in the training room. Noctis’ sword faltered in and out of existence, and not in its usual convenient fashion.

“I am!” The prince spat back while barely phasing out of the arc Gladio’s greatsword spanned. 

After a while of Noctis’ sloppy performance, Gladio took a step back, sighed and simply released his weapon back into the Armiger. He brought both his hands up as a sign that training is pretty much over. The prince didn’t seem to be in the right mindset for it right now anyway.

“You’re making rookie mistakes. What’s the matter with you?” Gladio asked as he walked towards Noctis, who in turn, just sat to the floor, sweating and trying to catch his breath.

“Nothing.” Noctis dismissed him, like he always did, and turned away to check something on his phone.

“He’s upset that his friend didn’t come to see him.” Ignis supplied from across the room. He just entered and he brought with him a tray with juice and a plate of biscuits.

“What are you, a kid?” Gladio teased the prince while walking to meet Ignis halfway, taking a glass of juice. 

“I wasn’t upset.” Noctis looked up from his phone for a moment just to flash Gladio a frown.

“You’re upset right now.” Gladio retorted with an unimpressed smirk. The Shield is strangely giddy about the fact that it was him who stole Noctis’ friend from him. ‘Not in a romantic way, of course’, he reminded himself. He was able to admit it to himself though that it is in in a somewhat possessive way. He figured it was all good because he did feel unwanted when prompto said noctis looks forward to his ruts because he gets to get a break from him and his training.

“What’s with that dopey look on your face?” Noctis asked in a pointed tone, which took Gladio out of his mind in a snap. “You didn’t happen to ‘see’ Prom during his morning run again, did you?”

“No.” His eyes shifted to the left before he could stop himself.

Nope, that’s definitely not where he saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know glads didn’t have a beard in brotherhood but yeah, he does in this story. I love the stubble way too much to not put it in this fic.  
> Thank you so much to all the people who leave kudos and/or comments. I don’t reply to every single comment because I never really know what to say. But know that whenever I get one I let out a little squeal, wherever I may have read it (which causes some stares at times), and I get a little boost in writing even more. I'm super grateful!


End file.
